


Broken Trust  bits and bob's

by wooliebear



Series: broken trust and other tales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cattie - Freeform, Dadster, Muteness, Past Abuse, Sign Language, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Veteran Grillby (Undertale), mute grilby, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooliebear/pseuds/wooliebear
Summary: Some slice of life stuff following the bro's from broken trust.  Just some stuff I want to play around with. No minimum chapter length.





	1. Sans meet Pappy

**Author's Note:**

> Sans meets Papyrus!

Sans had been told he was getting a new brother but he didn’t know how to feel about that. Annabell , his therapist, had explaind that it was okay to feel sad, mad, or angry but to let her know so they could work through it.

He didn’t feel much of anything though. 

Being around monsters outside of the five or so he knew still made him nervous. So the idea of having a monster arround all the time was worrying. Gaster was a cool dad but Sans had to be honest with himself.He would be responsable for the child a lot of the time. Gaster said Sans wouldn’t have to but with the old mans schedule how could he take care of a baby? 

The scary part was the thought that something might go wrong. He was a human and all the things he heard about humans were negative. Heck, all the things he’s seen of humans was negative. What if he hurt the child? What if he killed them? Would Gaster ever forgive him? Would he ever be able to forgive himself? 

Sans had spent so much time pacing the house a bundle of nerves Gaster had gone to lab for a day or two only to come back with a gaming console. 

The thing was patchwork at best and had been wired to use two different types of controllers but the hardwear was good, as Gaster pointed out. 

Needless to say Sans loved it.

There were three games that Gaster had rigged for it. One was a racing game, The other was a fighting game, and the third was a farming game. 

Of course his favorite game was the farming game. He found it very relaxing to do repetitive tasks and makeing friends with the NPC’s was fun! 

The racing game was fun to play with some of the Lab tec’s and sometimes even Gaster would join in. 

However as the due date for the baby was getting closer and closer Gaster came around less and less. It made Sans feel like he was being left behind. 

So when Gaster stepped out of the house for a few days leaving Gabe , his favorite Lab trch, in charge 

Sans just grinned and bared it. 

Being left alone for extended periods brought back memory's about his past.Having a trusted friend around was a reminder that people cared. 

He found himself listlessly wandering the house one night full of nervous energy but also so so tired.  
Gabe found him and coursed Sans into playing some games. 

It was an hour in that Gaster ran into the room shouting, regardless of the fact it was nearly three in the morning..

“Sans! Get your booty over here! I want you to meet someone!”

There was a knot of blankets in Gasters arms and Sans knew it was the moment of truth. 

With a heavy heart he made his way over to his dad. When he got close enough he could see the tiniest skeletal hand sticking out of the blankets. It looked so fragile. 

Then he saw the little face , so small and cute. As he leaned over to get a better look the baby grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled, hard. 

**** 

Gaster just about had a heat atack. 

He had such high hopes! This was the worst possible outcome. He’d have to schedule an appointment with Annabell to try and fix this. How could he- 

The laughter cut off his spiraling thoughts and as he looked, really looked, at Sans he saw nothing but joy on his face. 

“He’s perfect,” Sans whispered so full of awe and Gaster knew he didn’t need to worry about his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few quick notes.

For anyone curious on how the timeline diverts from the OG timeline. the divergance happens when tori takes over as queen and asgore runs. So everyone before that time has simillar fannon backstory's ( Gaster, Grillby, ect.) Anyone born after (muffet, sans, Papyrus, ect. ) Is affected by the timeline change and are swapped. (added june 26th 2019)


	3. Grillbys bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a new friends and starts to learn a new skill!

 

It was Sans’ first time out of the labs. 

 

Of course he had been out on runs before but never for any extended period of time. His costume had worked really well and no one suspected anything. 

 

So Gaster had decided it was time to show his new son that not everyone was bad. In fact, he wanted to show his son that he had just had a bad run of luck. 

 

Annabell had given the go ahead for a small outing, to a place that was not too crowded and not too far from the labs. 

 

Of course for Gaster that meant there was only one place to take Sans on a wednesday afternoon. 

 

“‘Grillby’s?’” Sans asked looking up at the neon sign. 

 

“Yes, He is an old friend from back when we lived on the surface. I haven’t talked to him in years. I think it’s time to catch up and introduce my son.” Gaster looked down to Sans and gave him a reassuring simile. 

 

Sans smiled back but quickly looked away. Extended eye contact made the little one uncomfortable. 

Gaster had made sure to show up at opening on a week day and as he entered Gaster saw his plan had worked. The place was completely empty. 

 

Sans slumped in relief as they entered the air conditioned restaurant and Gaster made a note to keep Sans out of the Hotland heat as much as possible. Those layer’s couldn’t be cool. 

 

Grillby was where he always was, behind the counter cleaning a glass with a cloth. Even though the place hadn’t had a single patron yet. 

 

“Good morning old friend!” Gaster announced loudly. 

 

The fire elemental nodded in greeting . 

 

Gaster grabbed his son’s hand and guided them to the bar. 

 

“Sans this is my friend Grillby.” Sans gave a little wave from where he was standing behind Gasters leg. “Grillby this is my son Sans.” Grillby gave a wave to the little skeleton that was hiding. 

 

‘ _ You have a son? I never took you as the type to start a family _ ’  Grillby signed. 

 

Gaster just nodded. “Well life works in mysterious ways my friend.”  Knowing Sans didn’t know sign language he added. ‘  _ I adopted him. He came from a really bad situation. I am trying to get him use to being around people. _ ’

 

Grillby just nodded. 

‘ _ That makes more sense _ ’

 

“What?”

 

_ ‘I could never see you sealing the deal with anyone. How long has it been since you had a date?’ _

 

Gaster just covered his face “Not in front of my son!” 

 

“What is he doing?”Sans spoke up from the bar stool next to Gaster, scaring the scientist out of his metaphorical skin. 

 

“Sans! What have I said about sneaking up on me!” 

 

Sans just looked at him no guilt just open curiosity. “Not to do it, What is your friend doing with his hands?” 

 

Grillby let out a crackling sound Gaster knew was laughter. 

 

“Well Sans, My friend here can’t speak verbally. So he uses his hands to speak.” 

 

Sans seamed really curious “So he speaks in hands?” 

 

Grillby let out another crackle. ‘ _ Gaster will you translate for me? _ ’

Gaster turned to his son “Grillby would like to talk to you are you okay with that?”  

Sans nodded excitedly . 

 

Grillby started to sign. 

“Hello Sans it’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“Hi?” Sans replied not sure if he should look at his dad who was speaking or Grillby he was speaking to. 

Gaster just gestured to Grillby with a smile.

Sans turned and look Grillby in the face. “Hi. Why do you talk with your hands?” 

“When I was younger I had an accident that messed with my magic. I can still make some soft noises but I can’t form words.”

 

“Are people mean to you?” 

 

“Sometimes but most of the time it’s because they don’t understand. Sometimes they will hear me make a noise of some kind and accuse me of lying. When it is explained to them they’ll apologize most of the time. Those who don’t apologize are not worth my time.” 

 

Sans nodded as if thinking very hard about what he was being told. 

“Can I learn to talk with my hands too?” 

 

Grillby gave a nod as his flames crackled happily “Of course, I’m sure we can work something out with your Dad…” 

 

At that point Gaster cut in “Yes I Think we can make that work.” 

 

Sans looked ecstatic. He was bouncing in his seat slightly. That was until the bell above the door rang and a couple of dogs walked in. 

It was like a switch was flipped in the small skeleton. He hunched in on himself and jumped off the chair to be closer to Gaster. 

Grillby looked concerned but Gaster just signed  _ shy remember ? _

 

Grillby nodded again and signed . _ sorry forgot _

 

It was true, Sans had really warmed up to Grillby far faster then he had with anyone else. 

 

“Well it’s time for us to head back Sans.” 

 

Sans gave a small wave good-bye to the fire elemental as he was lead out. Grillby was sure he would become fast friends with this small shy monster. He seamed like a kind soul. As he turned to the young dog couple as they entered something in the back of his mind told him there was something fhisy about the boy. 

He was Gasters son though, everything the mad did could be described as fishy. 

 

It was probably nothing...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the brother meet muffet

Muffet had been living in Snowden for a very long time. It had started as a place to try and find her spiderlings that had been lost when the ruins locked. 

Few got threw the locked door and fewer could survive the cold temperatures on their own. Her home was a warm safe space midway between Snowdin and Waterfall. A safe warm place for her little friends to recover from the cold. 

After awhile it became that for others as well. Those who sought a warm place and a hot drink.  

After a time her bussens sprung up. She turned her home into a cafe, and then added a bar for those after hours patrons. She made quite a bit of money in the little out of the way town.  Their was always a spot in her heart for the little lost cold creatures that sometimes found their way to her. 

Sometimes it was a spiderling other times it was a strpeling. 

It was late in the evening on a weekday so the place was empty. She was debating whether or not to just close up early. Right when she came to the conclusion that a nice easy evening knitting would be a lovely way to spend the evening. Then the bell over the door jingled 

A small monster walked in. They wore a bright orange striped jacket. When the little one pulled down their hood she saw it was a short skeleton. 

“Heelo.” she was a little worried that a young monster would be out so late, especially with how cold it was outside. 

“Hi.” he replied bodly walking up to the counter. The skeleton tried his best to climb up on the stool before giving up. “Ummmm.”

Muffet found herself smiling. “Do you need some help?”

“Yes please.” As she came around the counter the small skeleton held up his arms in a clear gesture.

She helped him up onto one of the stools and instead or returning back behind the counter she took a seat next to him. 

“How can I help you tonight dearie?”  

“I’m hungry. My brother said you sell donuts here.”  he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single gold coin. Not nearly enough but muffet just smiled and took the coin. “Of course let me get you one.” 

She came back shortly with a chocolate croissant. She didn’t have any doughnuts in stock but this was sweet as well. 

 When she came back and served the young one he ate it quickly as if he hadn’t eaten all day. 

“So where are your parents?”  she wanted to have a little talk with them.

“Don’t got ‘em”

That made muffet frown.

“You have a brother?” 

“Yep, we live down the street.”

Muffet nodded and kept the smile on her face, “It is very late I’m sure he is worried about you.”

The little one just pouted “no he’s at work.” 

The smile twitched “At work?” 

“Yeah, I’m mad at him. I wanted chocolate and he said no!” 

This child was clearly too young to be left home alone. 

“Well that is not very nice of him. How about I walk you home  and we can talk with him.” 

The child nodded and waited by the door while muffet got her jacket and scarf. 

Muffet hadn't even managed to lock the door before she heard a shout from the distance. 

Two monsters ran up to her and one of them swept up the child next to her. 

“Papy!” The only slightly taller skeleton yelled tearfully. 

 This must have been the brother and seeing him so distraught cause the smaller to start to cry. 

“Don’t you do that to me again! I was so worried about you!” 

“I’m sorry!” The little one sobbed. 

The cat monster was standing off to the side catching her breath after that frantic run. 

The older brother looked over to muffet and seemed to pull himself together. “Thank you so much for finding my brother.”

The cat monster finally spoke up “Yeah, I’m totally mortified he got away from me!” 

Muffet had been ready to give this so called caretaker a good talking too about negligence but seeing the honest relief on his face made her soften a bit. 

“It was no trouble at all. I am just glad I could help.”

The taller skeleton held out his hand. “My name’s Sans and this is my brother Papyrus.” He gestured to the cat monster next to him. “And this is our friend cattie.” 

“Hi!” the cat said “I am the dummy who let the scamp get away.” 

“I was hungry!” Papyrus cried out.

“Then why didn’t you eat the dinner your cool bro made for you?” Cattie said in a scolding manner. 

“I wanted chocolate!”  

Sans just signed “Papy I told you we didn’t have the money today. I get paid on wednesday.” 

Papyrus just looked downtrodden “I’m sorry.” He started to sniffle. 

“If you don’t mind my intrusion.” Muffet said a little ashamed she had misread the situation so badly. “I always have a few leftovers at the end of the night. I would be more than happy to donate them to a hungry little skeleton.”

Sans looked down at the snow. “I don’t have the money to pay..” 

Sans sounded like he wasn’t that old himself even if he was caring for a child. Her heart ached for him even if it did seem like he had good friends. 

“I said donate.” M uffet laughed a bit “I wouldn’t make anyone pay for day old pastries. “ 

“Yaaaay!” Papyrus practically screamed. 

“A-are you sure?” Sans asked.

Cattie put a hand on his shoulder “Sans just say yes! Free stuff is totally rad!”

 

“Okay,” Sans peeped out happily “But only after you eat your dinner Papy!” 

Papyrus just yelled “YESSSSSS!!!” and ran down the road. 

“Dammit!” Cattie said running off.

“Thank you ma’am!” Sans said before he yelled “PAPPY THE HOUSE IS THE OTHER WAY!” 

Muffet just laughed into her hand as she watched them go. Despite herself she found herself thinking about how she would have to keep an eye out for the two brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans was working in waterfall and when Papyrus ran away cattie called him crying.

**Author's Note:**

> New content, what?! lol  
> All comments, suggestions, critiques are very welcome! :D


End file.
